Monsters
by thesmuttyavengersdrabbles
Summary: Anonymous asked you: Natasha is having secret a relationship with everyone but they all think that she is exclusively with them. Then when Loki is held captive he sees through her lies and threatens to expose her. She offers him sex in exchange for his silence; she agrees. It's only after he's fucked her that she realizes all her lovers saw her on camera.


The Red Room had taught her that love was for children and overall a weakness. The Red Room had also taught her that a woman's greatest weapon was sex. Sex wasn't for pleasure, it was for manipulation. A woman could take a man by the balls (whether figuratively or literally) and lead him around like a toy.

Natasha took those ideals to heart.

* * *

Clint was first. He was also the simplest. He was a spy, but he was also a man. He didn't find it odd at all that the woman he had saved had developed a hero complex and wanted to repay him.

The sex was the first step. And after that he quickly fell in love, in spite of the fact that he was an assassin, he should have known better.

"I need to thank you. You saved me from...from everything." Natasha murmured, shaking her head. Clint glanced up at her, finished packing up his bow for now.

"Hey, you needed the help. It was nothing." he assured her with a smile. She shook her head, frowning.

"It wasn't nothing to me..." she murmured, stepping fully inside his room and shutting the door behind her. She sauntered closer, watching as his eyes dropped from her face to her hips. She crouched between his legs, placing her hands gently on his knees. "Please let me repay you?" she tilted her head.

"Natasha...you don't have to do this because I saved you...that's not right." Her heart lurched at his words. He wasn't like other men. He wanted her body, but he wasn't willing to get it as repayment. It almost made her feel like a monster.

"I don't want to do this just because of that...I'm attracted to you Clint. And I want to see what will happen between us." she stated earnestly. "And...physical attraction, sexual chemistry is very important." her voice lowered a few octaves, purring. She saw his adam's apple bob as he swallowed hard.

"It is important." he agreed quietly, sliding a hand through her hair. She nodded, keeping her eyes locked on his as she worked on his zipper. After a few more moments of hesitation, he helped her, standing and sliding out of his pants. She moved quickly, capitlizing on his acceptance. She stood also, tugging his shirt over his head. Then she flipped her own shirt off, and shoved her pants down.

Pausing a moment to let Clint's eyes scan her form and internally smirk as he lick his lips, she pushed him gently, sending him sprawling on the bed. Then she straddled him, rubbing their clothed sexes together.

She felt his hands skimming up her back, unhooking her bra and tossing it aside. She pressed her bare chest against his again.

"Natasha..." he murmured and she smiled against his neck.

"Clint..." she murmured back, rocking against him. "Please..." She moved, allowing him to slide her underwear down her legs. He lifted his hips to allow her the ability to do the same for him.

She dropped back down on his hips, rocking against him. He groaned, low and deep, hands dropping to her hips.

"Natasha..." he said her name reverently and she knew that she didn't deserve it.

"Clint..." To prevent him from saying her name that way again, she leaned over, grabbing a condom from his bedside table, sliding it over his length before dropping down on him. Clint gasped, hands on her hips tightening reflexively.

She ground down on him, nearly dancing around him. Clint whined, bucking up, trying to reach further in her. So, she began bouncing, sliding her blunt fingernails down his chest as she did so.

"Na-ta-sha." he ground out, meeting her thrust for thrust. "I'm close..." he gasped.

"Me too..." she whined back, blatant lie. Sex was not about pleasure. It was about gaining the upper hand. "Clint...cum for me." she tightened around him purposefully and was rewarded, milking him for all she could.

When he was finished, she sighed, sliding off him and resting on his body. She felt his fingers carding through her hair and relaxed.

She could almost picture them actually being a couple.

* * *

Coulson was assigned as her handler. A leadership figure. He was the always professional one. So, she had to catch him outside of work. She had to convince him to date her. Then came the sex, the hook.

It was after many dates that she decided to make the move. They were at (his) home, watching a movie. She was resting against his side, head on his shoulder. Then, she decided to interrupt the movie. She shifted slightly, then straddled his legs.

"Hi." she smiled and Coulson cocked an eyebrow.

"Hello..." he trailed off as she ground down on him. "Tasha..." Tasha. He was the only one with a nickname. At least, a permanent one. She knew it meant he cared about her and she pretended that she wasn't guilty that the usually stoic one cared for her.

"Please Phil..." she murmured, kissing him gently, "I want you..." She felt more than heard or saw his sigh.

"Okay..." She perked up, honestly surprised. Even more surprised when he pushed off the couch, holding her under her legs to carry her into the bedroom. He dropped her gently on the bed and she leaned up on her elbows to watch him shed clothing.

When he was shirtless, she swallowed slightly. So many scars...more scars then Barton even. No wonder he had avoided getting naked around her for so long. He may be stoic and appear unemotional, but this was an insecurity.

He trusted her enough to show her this.

She pretended it didn't make her a monster for not caring about him.

When he was down to his boxers, he looked to her and she leaned up, pulling her shirt over her head and handing it to him, watching as he folded the clothing and set it alongside his. She shimmied out of her jeans, handing those to him as well.

Then she laid back on the bed, allowing him to hover over her. He smoothly removed her bra and underwear. Professional even in bed. She tugged at his underwear, forcing him to do the same.

He slid on a condom from his bedside table, before slowly pressing into her, silent, stoic, professional. She whined, spreading her legs further. Then, he was completely inside her.

"Are you okay?" he breathed against her neck. She smiled as she heard the constrained emotion.

"Better if you move."

He started slowly, but quickly gained speed. She dragged her fingernails down his back, meeting him thrust for thrust. Leaning up, she pressed wet kisses across his collarbone. Then she found the golden spot.

Sliding her tongue around a bullet hole scar on his shoulder, she sucked gently. It gained her the first noise. Phil groaned, thrusts becoming erratic before he gasped, finally releasing control for a few moments.

She supported his weight, shuddering slightly as well. After a few silent moments of just breathing, he pulled out, rolling off her. She tilted her head, smiling as she saw him tying off the condom, tossing it in the trash.

She slid an arm over his chest, snuggling closer. "Always so organized." she murmured against his chest with a chuckle. She felt his arms move around and smiled.

* * *

Fury was an even larger leadership figure. He led Coulson. He was also smarter. He was a master spy, he knew all the tricks of the trade. Yet, Natasha was Red Room trained. And a woman. He didn't know the trick of emotional attachment. Of sex. That's why he fell for it.

"Director."

"Agent Romanoff. Something I can help you with?" he looked at her over his desk. She opened her mouth before closing it.

"I...no Director." she spun on her heel, hand on the door knob.

"Agent, stop. What is it?"

She hesitated briefly before sighing, turning to face him. She crossed her arms over her chest, looking nervously around.

"Agent-"

"Don't call me that!" she burst out. "I mean, during work, sure, but it's after hours...call me Natasha..." Then she tensed, glancing away again. "I...just..."

"...Natasha?" She heard him getting up, moving around the desk, "What's going on?" She sighed again, turning to face him and honestly by how close he had gotten.

"D-Director-"

"Nick. You said so yourself. We're after hours."

She swallowed hard. "Nick...I...over the last few months, I may have developed...some...feelings for you." she glanced away, "I-I know, don't worry. I won't tell anyone and I won't let it get in the way of anything and I shouldn't have come here and I promise-"

She let out a muffled noise of surprise as his hands were suddenly on her shoulders, pulling her into a rough kiss. Her eyes fluttered closed, hands grabbing his overcoat, allowing him to move her to his will, press her against the desk.

"N-Nick...I need...I want...I need..." Instead of using the half gasped words, she released him, spinning and pressing her chest against the desk, pressing her ass against his groin. The man groaned, one large hand dropping to the small of her back.

"Natasha..." she heard his zipper falling, heard the telltale noise of a condom wrapper being opened. Good. He carried them in his wallet. She moved her hips, allowing him to slide down both her jeans and underwear.

She felt his cock at her entrance and spread her legs wider, fingers digging into the wood of the desk. She whined as he slowly pushed into her, one hand on her hip and the other on the small of her back holding her still. He continued pushing in slowly until he was completely incased in her.

He, unlike the others, didn't pause. He continued very slowly, pulling out of her and pressing back in. Continued until she whined, hips canting back against his. "Faster Nick. Please." He complied, groaning as each thrust sent the desk screeching forward a bit. She whimpered, skin rubbing uncomfortably against the cloth of her shirt with every thrust.

Fury repositioned her hips, hitting her at a new angle and making her tense. Every thrust hit against the spot deep inside of her. However, this wasn't about pleasure. She couldn't lose her control.

"Nick, Nick, Nick! I'm cumming!" she cried loudly, tightening around him, hard. It worked. He groaned, leaning down, pressing against her back as his thrusting became erratic, and he came with loud pants and groans in her ear.

They paused, pressed against the desk together. Then Fury pulled out of her and she heard him cleaning up behind her. She leaned up, pulling the panties and jeans still around her ankles up, zippering them again.

She turned shyly to face him, biting her lip. Fury smiled down at her, leaning down to kiss her, almost gently.

* * *

Her days were becoming busy. Clint took Sundays, Fury Mondays, and Coulson Tuesdays. And she had to make sure they didn't share their love lives with one another. Fury was easy. He didn't want anyone knowing his secrets, his possible weaknesses. Coulson was easy. He didn't want anyone seeing him as unprofessional. Clint was slightly more difficult, but as always, she could convince him with just one move. Sex.

"Come on Clint...I just don't feel comfortable with everyone knowing...people still judge me for my background...and I don't want them to turn that judgement on you." she murmured, hovering over him on their (his) bed.

"Let them judge me all they want!" he snapped fiercely and she chuckled, hands moving to cradle his face and leaning down to press their lips together. She pulled back after a few moments, keeping her forehead pressed to his.

"Please...I hate people knowing my weaknesses...and you're my biggest weakness." Clint blinked, before chuckling slightly.

"Well, that's the most backwards way of saying I love you that I've ever heard." he smiled at her and she smiled back, even as her chest tightened at his words.

"Well, I'm a backwards kind of girl." she murmured, before sliding her hands down his chest, pushing away his shirt. She pressed kisses down his chest before reaching his jeans and tugging them down.

She grabbed his length through the fabric of his boxers, pumping slowly and glancing up at him mischievously. He groaned lowly.

"Don't tease me." he warned and she smirked, hooking her fingers in the waistband on his boxers and tugging them down to his ankles. She slowly pumped his now exposed erection.

Then, after a few more teasing moments, she leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to the head of his dick, before sliding her lips around him, licking at his slit and tasting precum. Clint's hips bucked reflexively, moving his cock deeper into her mouth. She dropped her hand to the base, swallowing what she could and pumping the rest.

"Natasha..." his fingers flexed, digging into the bed. She hummed around him, pulling off all the tricks. Sliding her tongue around him, she sucked hard, sending Clint spasming.

She swallowed everything that came out of him, before pulling away with a wet sounding slurp. She made a surprised noise as he dragged her up, pulling her close and kissing her.

"How about I..." his hands slid suggestively over her thigh and she shook her head, pushing him back and curling around him. Clint wrapped his arms around her as well, both smiling.

* * *

Post sex, she managed to draw out of Fury his ideas about the Avengers Initiative. That's how she knew that when she was sent undercover after Tony Stark that it was for more than gathering intel on Iron Man. That's how she knew that she needed to get hooks in him as well.

The only problem was that Tony Stark may not be a super spy or assassin, but he knew sex. And he knew when someone was using sex for information. So, she needed to convince him that she was doing this because she could see them falling in love.

So first, she played hard to get. She hoped that he was determined and he was. So one day, she gave in. Natalie Rushman stared up at him, eyes wide and nervous.

"Mr. Stark...Tony...I have to tell you something." she rushed out, "M-My name is Natasha Romanoff. I work for SHIELD." she felt him tense, "I am so sorry, please. I was just supposed to watch you, make sure that you were being responsible with the Iron Man suit, I wasn't supposed to...I wasn't supposed..." she trailed off, stepping away from him and looking away. "Just...go..."

He didn't go. Perfect.

"You weren't supposed to what." he urged, pressing a hand to her exposed back. Low cut dress working well for her mission and for whatever charity event this was.

"I wasn't...it wasn't my job to..." she sighed, running a hand through her hair, mussing up the neat curls. "I wasn't supposed to develop feelings for you, okay?" she snapped defensively. "Okay? So, go ahead! I tricked you and now you hate me! I get it! Just go!" she commanded.

Stark never was good with listening to commands.

She gasped in surprise as his chest pressed against her back, arms moving around her waist. "Natalie, Natasha, whoever you are...I'm not going to leave you..." he murmured against the skin of her back, the scruff of his goatee spreading goosebumps over her back.

"Y-You're not?" she asked softly, turning in his arms, looking up at him with wide, distrustful eyes. He shook his head, before hesitating briefly. Then, he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.

She whimpered into his kiss, moving her arms to wrap around his neck. She felt his tongue slide against her lips and willingly opened her mouth and let him explore. It took a few moments but they both pulled back after a few moments, panting quietly.

"Wow..." she murmured, blinking and then smiled, glancing away. She heard Stark's chuckle.

"I see you now. You put up this cold wall because you're afraid of being hurt...I'm not going to hurt you...come on. Let's go back to the mansion, okay?" She glanced back to him, searching his eyes.

"Okay."

It took them less than a half an hour to escape the party and get back to the mansion. And they were alone. She swallowed hard, glancing around the familiar surroundings.

"Tony..." she whispered uncertainly. He shushed her gently, pressing a hand to the exposed small of her back, leading her surely to his bedroom. "You've had so many women..."

"You're different." he insisted, "You're strong, and you're smart, and beautiful. You remind me of me." he teased and she couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out of her lips. Stark was supposed to be the one that was just sex. He wasn't supposed to get attached. He never got attached. But it looked like that was going to change. And she felt a bit like a monster for being the one to cause that change.

He turned her towards him, laying her gently down on the bed behind her, eyes scanning her dress covered-form. She squirmed slightly, looking away. "Tony..." He moved forward, pulling the straps of her dress down her shoulders, sliding the entire silk ensemble down her body.

She whimpered at his gaze over her black lace lingerie and black high heels. "Beautiful." he murmured reverently, crouching to press a kiss to her ankle, undoing her high heels and tossing them aside. "What have I done to deserve you Natasha?" he questioned, moving to hover over her. Her chest tightened and she refused to call it guilt. What she was doing was surviving. Nothing else.

"You were you...you're better then you pretend to not be." she murmured hazily, fingers sliding under his shirt. They both froze as her fingers reached the arc reactor. She moved first, continuing her path up his chest pulling it over his head before tossing his fancy dress shirt aside.

She leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to the metal of the arc reactor. Then she rested her fingertips in his waistband. "Tony...I need you." she murmured. Tony exhaled slowly, leaning down to press a kiss to her jaw.

"You have me." he muttered, but willingly pushed down his dress pants, helping her wiggle out of her panties. She quickly removed her bra as well, tossing it to the ground. He kissed her breast, pausing to grab a condom and some lube from his bedside dresser. She quickly swatted the lube away.

"I think I'm wet enough Tony." she purred, wrapping her arms around his neck as he groaned, fumbling to slide a condom on. She spread her legs, and immediately gasped as he pressed inside her, all the way, no warning. He paused, groaning again, letting her get adjusted and stabilizing himself.

It took a few moments, but he eventually began pumping into her, fast. She gasped, squirming and clawing at him, surprised. Although she knew she shouldn't be, Stark went hard at everything in his life, why not sex?

Every thrust sent the bed sliding across the floor, slamming against the wall. She laughed breathlessly, and hearing Tony's replying chuckle let her know that he knew what she was thinking. Amused at his roughness.

She began tightening around him every time he thrust into her. Tony groaned, hips stuttering in their pace. "Tony...cum for me." Natasha purred, rewarded by a louder groan and a hard thrust into her.

Tony collapsed on top of her and she giggled, shoving him off and out of her. Then she rolled over, throwing a leg and an arm over him. She buried her face into his side, smiling when she felt him press a kiss to her temple.

* * *

The Avengers Initiative needed a leader. And, what a coincidence. Along came Steve Rogers. He was the one that she almost felt bad about, like a monster. He was the innocent one. He was the one that just honestly wanted love. And convincing him that sex was a part of love was hard. But sex was key, not love.

"W-We're not married."

"Things are different now a days Steve."

"I-I don't know..."

"Don't you want me Steve?"

"Of course I do! Just...are you sure?"

"I want you Steve. All of you."

He nodded slowly, big hands moving to cradle her face. She leaned up into the gentle kiss. Then she slowly, carefully led him back into his apartment. He pulled back, eyes still searching her face for any sign of doubt. She smiled reassuringly. He nodded, turning and leading her to his bedroom.

She pushed him back, making his knees hit the bed frame, sending him sprawling across the mattress. He swallowed hard, leaning up on his elbows to watch her as she slowly lifted her shirt up and over her head, before wiggling her hips, sliding her jeans down her legs. She sashayed towards him, sliding her hands under his shirt and pulling it over his head. Then she pulled his jeans down, tossing them to the floor.

Natasha confidently straddled his hips, leaning down to press wet kisses over his well defined chest. She smiled at his surprised gasps and moans, reminding herself that this was his first time doing any of this.

His first time. She was taking his first time and it wasn't even going to mean anything. She felt even more like a monster.

"Natasha..."

She felt his nervous fingers skimming her stomach, sliding up her back and struggling to unhook her bra. She helped him, easily unhooking it and tossing it aside. She gasped as his too rough, too strong hands squeezed her breasts. She whined, leaning into his touch.

Suddenly impatient, not wanting to be reminded of his inexperience, of the fact that she was the one giving him experience, she moved managing to get all underwear off and a condom on. She immediately dropped down, knowing the sudden feel might be too much for him.

She underestimated him.

Steve gasped, back arching in surprise, but he didn't cum. Not yet. His hands dropped to her hips, too strong. She whined, bouncing on him and making sure to scratch down his chest. Leaning down, she connected their lips.

Figures. What a romantic thing to finish it.

Steve shuddered beneath her, mouth opening in a surprised 'o' as he came. She groaned, back arching as she collapsed on top of him. She smiled as she felt his arms immediately pull her tight to him, not even caring how uncomfortable it must feel to be inside her still.

* * *

She was getting busier and busier every day. Clint on Sundays, Fury Mondays, Coulson Tuesdays, Stark Fridays, and Steve Saturdays. Steve still wasn't caught up to today's times. It was easy to convince him that it was for the best that people didn't know about them. Some odd, twisted form of don't ask, don't tell. Tony was the difficult one. Tony was naturally suspicious and naturally wanted to share with everyone.

But she was good at making deals.

"And why shouldn't I shout it to the world that I get to fuck my hot assistant? It would be the next best scandal." he pointed out, not even asking how she had gotten down into his lab.

She smiled, glancing at the ground, before moving forward, sliding in front of him, straddling him on the lab bench. He put down his tools, raising a curious eyebrow at her.

"Tony, I just don't want the attention from the media...besides, Pepper already doesn't like me." Tony rolled his eyes, waving her worries away.

"Oh come now. Pepper and I dated at one point, but she broke up with me." he reminded her. Natasha shrugged carelessly.

"It's not even that. The media attention. Tony, I'm a spy. I need to keep my identity secret. If people see my face plastered over newspapers everywhere, then I won't be able to perform my job correctly." she infused just enough annoyance into the sentence to warn him to tread carefully.

"That makes sense I guess...but won't they just recognize Natalie Rushman?" Natasha rolled her eyes, leaning down to press a kiss to his lips.

"Please Tony?" she ground her hips down on his, "I'll make it worth your while." she murmured. Tony moaned quietly. "Please?" she begged, closing her eyes just enough to make the word a double entendre. Tony hummed, sliding his hands up her back.

"Well, when you sound so convincing." he murmured. She smiled, leaning down to press their lips together. Tony chuckled against her lips, pulling her shirt up, forcing their lips apart in the process, and tossing it aside.

"Why can't I see you on any day but Fridays?" In her head, she cursed his curiosity.

"I told you. I wish I could see you more often, but my job works in that I get one evening off and it has to be planned in advance, every week. So, I picked fridays. A typical date night. I'm sorry..." she frowned, leaning back some and glancing away. "I wish I could just..." she trailed off, shaking her head.

"Hey, hey, hey, don't worry about it. I would talk to Fury about it if you didn't want your boss to know about us. But since you don't want anyone to know, I'll make do with what little time I get with you. Like now."

She laughed as he lifted her off his lap and onto the lab table, pushing aside whatever tech he had been working on. She leaned back, lifting her hips enough for him to pull her pants off and then slide her panties down and out of the way. She heard clothing moving and then he was back on top of her, naked, and tugging her bra off.

"You're an awesome girlfriend. Pepper never let me have lab sex."

Pepper. She was brought up a lot. Natasha almost felt bad. Perhaps if she hadn't come along then Pepper and Tony would have gotten back together by now. But she pushed what wasn't guilt away.

"I'm not Pepper. Now fuck me."

Tony groaned, lifting her very flexible legs and she willingly pulled them back to her shoulders. Tony groaned louder.

"God you are amazing." he muttered, before pressing into her, already wearing a condom. He pressed his hands against her legs and she whimpered at the stretch. He began his usual fast, hard pace, every thrust pressing her back uncomfortably into the table.

She murmured his name repeatedly, hands tight around her ankles. Letting him use her. Letting him show dominance in this instant so that she could claim dominance when it came to sharing their relationship with others.

She keened as he hit a particular spot inside her and tensed automatically around him. Tony groaned at the sudden pressure, body shuddering above her as he came. She let her legs drop to either side of his waist, sighing happily. He chuckled, pulling out of her and pressing a kiss to her lips.

* * *

She was wary when she learned of Banner. But he was going to become a key member of her life, so she needed to have some semblance of control over him. He had missed her first blatant sexual hint (I'll persuade you), so she'd go a more direct route.

"How is locating the tesseract going Doctor?"

Banner glanced up at her, leaning against the threshold of his lab.

"It will still be awhile, but we're making process."

"I see..."

She came closer, glancing over his shoulder and pressing her chest to her back. She felt him tense and forced herself to remain relaxed.

"Can I ask a question?"

"...Sure."

"How long has it been...is it possible for you to...have sex now?"

She felt his sharp inhalation and knew his heartbeat was increasing. She leaned over, pressing her hands to his chest, feeling his heartbeat.

"It's okay Dr. Banner. It's okay. I'm just curious." she soothed him, breath fanning over his ear.

"I haven't...tried...in a long time."

"What if you were in an area equipped to handle things if something...went wrong?"

"...Agent Romanoff-"

"Call me Natasha."

"Natasha...I don't know..."

"Come now Doctor. We can start slow?"

"...slow how?"

She moved slowly, reassuringly as she pulled away, spinning his stool around. The nervousness and hesitation in his eyes made her feel bad to some degree. Bad he was trusting her to do this when nothing emotional would ever come from it.

She dropped to her knees, gentle hands on his knees spreading his legs. "Just my hands." she assured him as she saw his chest begin to move faster with each breath. Her hands slid over his zipper, sliding it down slowly. Pushing the fabric of his pants out of the way, she also pushed his boxers out of the way, pulling out his half hard length.

She slowly started pumping him, keeping her eyes locked on his face the entire time. She saw how tense he was and slowed her speed even more. "It's okay Bruce." she murmured, "It's okay."

She felt even worse about herself. Like a monster. He was so uncomfortable. But in the end, when all was said and done, he would be attached to her like no one else.

She sped up, feeling him completely harden under her hand. She sped up more, seeing him begin to shudder. Leaning over, she licked the head once, and that was all it took. She leaned back, letting his cum spurt all over her hands. And it was a lot.

Bruce gasped, leaning back and she released his now flaccid length. She smiled at him. "See, I knew you could do it." she murmured, "Maybe later we can work on more experiments." she stood, pressing a kiss to his temple before heading to the bathroom to wash her hand off.

* * *

She had things completely under control. Everyone trusted her and she knew exactly what she was doing. Then he came along. He came along and he took Clint and he threw her life a bit off balance and then he ruined everything. The monster.

"Is this love Agent Romanoff?"

"Love is for children. I owe him a debt."

"Love is for children. But sex isn't, right?"

Natasha froze, eyes watching the smug god carefully.

"Your hawk may not be smart enough to connect the dots, but I am. And I commend you." he smiled at her, faux pride on his features, "It is good to have everyone's trust. Since you are naturally programmed not to trust them."

She swallowed hard, raising her chin. "I don't have any clue what you're talking about." she sniffed. Loki chuckled, a twisted, dark sound.

"Oh, my darling, it's rather odd that you only see your supposed love on Sundays and during missions. And he's always so jealous of the looks you get from everyone else, but he understands them. They want you, even if they don't know that they can't have you. But that's just it, isn't it? They do have you. And they know that others can't have you. But they do. Everyone has you, because sex is a powerful weapon. Believe me, I know. I've used it before. Silver tongue." he nearly purred. She closed her eyes, trying not to show how shaken she was.

"I'm not going to help you take over the Earth."

"And I don't want you to. I want something else."

She slowly opened her eyes, watching his gaze rake over her form. Sex. She could do sex. She didn't believe that it would work as a weapon against this smarter, more manipulative god. But it would work as a deal maker.

"You're a liar. How do I know the instant that we're finished you don't speak to them?" Natasha questioned. Loki shrugged, smooth, fluid.

"You have no guarantee. I only promise that I will not say a word to them." his sharp eyes landed on her and his smirk made her blood boil. "You have no choice, do you? Either you give me what I want and hope I keep my word or you don't give me what I want and I wait until one of your men enter and simply share everything I have learned."

She hesitated only briefly before pressing a few buttons, and entering the cage. Loki was immediatedly upon her, spinning her and pressing her front against the cool glass. This wasn't about her pleasure. Not this time. Not that it mattered.

Her catsuit was quickly, easily dragged off her body, undergarments following close behind. She spread her legs, pressing her chest against the glass, expectant.

She did not expect the right thing.

Natasha cried out as his head pushed pass the tight ring of muscle guarding her asshole. She squirmed helplessly against the glass as he continued to slowly press in, no lube, no condom, dry. It hurt. It burned. And she felt like this was some sort of vindictive justice for toying with so many other people using sex. Revenge for the monster.

"So dry, so tight...tell me little spider, has no one explored here yet?" Loki grunted. She hazily realized that this must not feel good for him either, dry and tight. "Ah well, I suppose that hole can be explored further at a later day." She hissed as he dragged out of her, hole fluttering as muscles became accustomed to being empty once again.

Focused on the feelings in her ass, she was unprepared for the sudden thrust into her. She cried out, pressing harder into the glass. She heard the soft chuckle from behind her. "Ah, you are prepared here, aren't you mewling quim? You're aroused by the pain, aren't you? You deserve it, monster."

She whimpered, feeling the tears prick her eyes, but she couldn't deny that with every thrust she felt her pleasure build in an unfamiliar way. The pain of his words and the pain of his hand tight on her hip and the pain of his hand pressing her face to the glass all registering distantly, making each spike of pleasure feel tenfold.

Her hands scrabbled uselessly for purchase against the smooth glass, spreading her legs wider as his thrusts sped up. "Loki...Loki please..." she didn't even know what she was begging for, but he did apparently. Loki chuckled slightly, sliding a hand between her body and the glass.

She screamed as he pressed down hard on a neglected bundle of nerves. She tensed, unfamiliar pleasure coursing through her, sending her shuddering. She keened against the glass. And then the pressure was gone. He was gone.

She yelped at the sharp tug in her hair sent her spinning around. Still disoriented from her surprise, she put up no struggle as he sent her to her knees. She automatically opened her mouth, eyes widening as she felt his still hard length slide in. She gagged slightly, hands moving to push against his thighs. It did nothing. He was too strong.

She swallowed around him, noting as he groaned. Then, to her surprise, she was tugged away. Before she could question, she attempted to jerk away, gasping as hot stripes of cum plastered her face. He didn't let her move until he was finished and she scowled, wiping what she could off her face.

Then he spoke.

"Look to the cameras beautiful. They've been on this entire time."

Natasha froze as her world started to crumble around her, as she felt everyone's trust drain away, as she realized she was now alone again, but through the haze that was overtaking her, she heard Loki's hissed words.

"Monsters always recognize monsters Natalia Romanova."

Perhaps not totally alone.


End file.
